The Form
by Kitsune No da
Summary: Hiya!! This fic is called The Form, because she gave forms to her family, the senshi, and Mamoru, and filled out questions. Please R+R~!


The Form  
  
AN: Hiya minna-san!! Well, this fic is about a form, that Usagin found online, while she was supposivly suppose to do a research on her project. And she just print it out, and gave one to her family, friends, and boyfriend. Please read and review. Arigato! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Nothin here or anyone belongs to me, except the form I made up.  
  
Form for the Family  
Direction: Please answer the questions, honestly. Only 10 questions  
  
1.Name of person (or people) filling out the form: The Tsukino Family  
  
2.Given by: Daughter, Usagi  
  
3.Is that person responsible: ...No comment  
  
4.How do they do in school?: ...No comment  
  
5.GPA: ... Not normal (in other words, No comment)  
  
6.Friends: Very trustable friends.  
  
7.When grows up to an adult, do you believe you'll still be taking care of that person?: Yes (Son)/Maybe (Mother)/No comment (Father)  
  
8.Do you trust their boy/girl friend?: (Father) !@#$%&*^ NOOOO!!!!! (Mother) Maybe (Son) it's Usagi, like eveone would like her  
  
9.Do you feel like this person keeps secret from you?: (Father) She CAN'T even keep a secret!! (Mother) At times (Son) Never, I have her diary!  
  
10.How do you feel about that person now, after you filled out this form?: ...No comment...  
  
~*~*  
Form (to the Inner Senshi)  
Directions: Please answer with Honest opinions. Only thirteen questions.  
  
1.Form given to: Friends  
  
2.Form given from: Usagi Tsukino  
  
3.Go to the same school?: Yes for Ami, Mako, and Minako; No for Rei  
  
4.Does homework with person?: (Makoto and Ami) Never!! (Rei) Like she can get her face outta my mangas (Minako) Nah, helps me flirt Motoko.  
  
5.Copy Homework from that person?: Ami: I never tried to do homework with her; Mako and Minako: No comment; Rei: She tries to copy my homework, and we don't even go to the same school!  
  
6.Is that Person trust-worthy?: Ami, Minako, Mako: Never on time. Rei: NOT WITH MY MANGAS!!  
  
7.Person tries to achieve dreams?: Minna- never.  
  
8.Person helps you when down?: Minna- Always! Rei: At least we can trust her in something....  
  
9.How do you described that person in one word?: lazy  
  
10.Two words?: Cry-baby!!  
  
11. Hobbies?: Cries a lot, eats a lot, reads a lot of mangas, cries a lot, and eats a lot.  
  
12. If you had a boy/girl friend, would you trust person with your boy/girl friend?: Ami, Mako, Minako: Yes, and she already has a boyfriend; Rei: STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!!!; Minako: Rei and Mamoru was never exactly dating....  
  
13. After you've filled out all the questions, how do you feel about that person?: Minna- same, she'll never change.  
  
~*~*  
Form (to Mamoru)  
  
Directions: Please answer with honest opinions. Only eleven questions.  
  
1.Name of who form was given to: Chiba Mamoru  
  
2.Name of who form was given from:? Tsukino Usagi  
  
3.How did you meet?: First time- meet her on the moon; second time- got hit on the head with a test.  
  
4.When you two first meet, did you feel like "Love in First sight?": HECK NO!!  
  
5.Did you meet her parents before?: Yes  
  
6.Does her mother approve of you?: Queen Serenity- Yes, one on Earth- I think so, she seem nice.  
  
7.Does her father approve of you?: ..... no comment....  
  
8.What was the harshest thing you ever did to her?: 1-when I was brain wash, I attacked her MANY times. 2- I broke up with her because of a dream.  
  
9.What was the harshest thing she ever did to you?: When she made some homemade cookies, she always made me the first to try them.   
  
10.What is a habit that she does, that really annoy you?: See answer for question 9.  
  
11.After filling out this form, do you still feel the same for her, as you did for her before you filled out the form?: .. Yes!  
  
  
an: I know, I know. It's stoopid. But hey, this is want happens to authors when they're bored... Uhh, well , this happens to the authors I know. Uhh... JUst pleasr R+R, and no flames. Kay! Ja ne minna-san!!  
  
3-SCC   
  
  



End file.
